The present invention combines elements of a hydroelectric power plant, the entire system of which produces electricity in a totally submerged attitude below the oceans surface, and upon blowing ballast rises to the surface for transportation, inspection and maintenance. The system of the present invention produces electricity to be routed to shore through buried conductor cables to a land based switching station. The system of the present invention provides efficient electricity in the following manner:
The water current flows through two turbines causing them to turn each in opposite rotation of the other. Pressed tightly against the outer rims of the turbines are synthetic rubber tires coupled directly to hydraulic type pumps. The turbines turn the synthetic rubber tires which turn the hydraulic pumps which pump oil under pressure to the frame of the machine which is constructed of pipe. The oil under pressure is routed through passages in the frame to a central area where the hydraulically turned electric generator is located. The oil under pressure does the work of turning the generator and is returned back to the pumps through difference passages than those used for pressure.
The entire system is secured to the ocean bottom and buoyed off bottom so that no part of it is visible from the surface.